


Anything for You Kid

by Skeleton_Keyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Iron Dad, Other, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Keyes/pseuds/Skeleton_Keyes
Summary: These are some old chapters from my tumblr, I hope you like them! I haven't read it again in awhile so it probably sucks.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are some old chapters from my tumblr, I hope you like them! I haven't read it again in awhile so it probably sucks.

“Good luck Pete!” Ned waved goodbye to his friend as students filed out of school.

“Thanks Ned, I’ll need it.” Peter chuckled nervously, waving back at his friend. He put on his headphones and began descending the stairs that led to the parking lot. He scanned the area, looking for the usual black car to pick him up. When he found it, he spotted Rhodey leaning on the hood, lazily scrolling through his phone. Peter picked up his face as he crossed the parking lot to get to the car. “Hey Rhodes, Tony couldn’t make it today?”

“Oh hey kid. And I told you, you can call me Uncle Rhodey. But yeah, Tony had some business to take care of. He wanted me to tell you he’s sorry, and that he’s looking forward to seeing you at dinner.” He slipped his phone into his pocket and opened the passenger door.

“Oh okay, Uncle Rhodey, can we go to the park and get some frozen yogurt today? There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about..” Peter said quietly, eyes fixed on the ground.

“Yeah sure kid, sounds good to me.” Rhodey frowned, concerned by the look on Peters face. He shut the door as Peter go into the car, as he walked around to the drivers side he couldn’t help but think of all the worst possible thing Peter could want to talk about.

Peter gazed out the window as they drove, trying to remain calm. He pulled out his Rubik’s cube and mindlessly fidgeted, sweat beads forming on his forehead.

Rhodey glanced over at him, his worry only deepening. He could tell how distressed Peter was, he just didn’t know what it was and it was starting to really scare him. He decided it was best to wait till Peter was ready to talk about, he didn’t want to press and make the situation worse.

The two walked over to their usual park bench, fro-yo in hand. As they sat down, Peter cleared his throat. “So um…there’s something I wanted to tell you..” Peter picked at his frozen yogurt with his spoon, his appetite gone, which was unusual, especially for him.

“Alright kid, whats up?” Rhodey asked, turning to face him. “Is..Is everything okay?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah! I’m fine, I didn’t mean to worry you I’m sorry.” Peter chuckled nervously, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s fine dude, just tell me what’s going on.” Rhodes set his yogurt next to him on the bench, giving Peter his full attention.

“S-So um…I d-don’t really feel like a girl…and I’m pretty sure I’m a b-boy..like I’m transgender? And I’d like it if you called me P-Peter instead of my birth name and called me male pronouns if that’s o-okay.” Peter wrung his hands as he spoke.

Rhodey’s face softened as he let out a sigh of relief. “Holy shit kid, you really had me worried there. That’s all? It doesn’t matter to me what you identify as Peter, as long you’re happy and safe. Does Tony know? I’m guessing no.”

Peter shook his head, his breath becoming steady. “N-no he doesn’t, I was hoping to tell him today though. Could you help me? I’m planning on telling him at dinner but I’m really nervous about it.” He finally looked at Rhodey, his nerves calming down.

“Of course kid, Tony is super chill, don’t worry. It’ll be okay, I promise.” he smiled softly and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “So how was school today Pete?”

Peter grinned, happy to hear his chosen name. “It was pretty good, I got an A on my math test!” he said, digging in to his yogurt.

“Nice! I’m so proud of you, son.” Rhodey said, messing up Peter’s hair. “And Tony will be even prouder I bet.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Tony we’re home!” Rhodey called out as he set his keys in the small clay dish Peter had made as a child and given to Tony for fathers day.

“In here!” Tony called back from the kitchen, sounding a bit distressed.

“That doesn’t sound to good.” Peter smirked, starting towards the kitchen.

“I just hope he doesn’t burn down the house.” Rhodey chuckled, shaking his head.

As they entered the room, smoke started to cloud their vision. Peter spotted a sweating Tony hunched over the stove top, aggressively stirring something.

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Uh..good. You’re not trying to cook again are you?” Peter asked, setting his backpack down next to the dining table.

Tony sighed, turning off the stove. “Well I was but it’s probably best that we just order a pizza.” he leaned over and switched on the stove fan. He untied his apron and threw it on the counter, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “So, tell me about your day.” he said, pulling out chair and sitting down.

“I got an A on my math test!” Peter said, beaming.

“Nice job kiddo! I’m so proud of you!” Tony raised a hand, inviting Peter to a high five.

Peter slapped his hand, blushing a little. He enjoyed when Tony said he was proud, but it still embarrassed him a bit every time.

“Did you have a good time with Uncle Rhodey?” Tony asked, turning to his friend who was pulling out a chair to sit down at the table beside him.

“Oh yeah, we went to the park an got some frozen yogurt, it was great.” Peter nodded, thinking back to their conversation.

“Oh that’s great. Thanks for picking him up Rhodes, I was just so busy.”

“Oh it’s no problem, you’ve got a good kid, I enjoy when we get to hang out.” Rhodey gave Peter a little smile.

Ding Dong

“Oh that must be the pizza, I guess Friday ordered it since I forgot to.” Tony chuckled, moving to get up.

“Oh hey I got this one Tony. I think you two should talk a little bit.” Rhodey said, glancing and Peter and giving him a nod. He stood up from his chair and disappeared down the hallway.

Peter gulped, taking a deep breath. “So..um there’s something I wanted to talk to you about actually.” he said, clasping his hands together and staring down at the table.

“Sure, what’s up kid?” Tony asked, scooting a little closer he, his voice soft.

“So um..” he started wringing his hands. “I-I’m..I-I think I’m a boy..like I’m t-trans..And I’d like if you called me P-Peter and male pronouns.” he said, his voice shaking.

“Of course kid! You know I’ll always love you, and to be honest with you, I’ve always wanted a son.” he winked, reaching over to rustle his hair. “And lucky for me, I have the best son in the world.”

Peter grinned, laughing a bit. “I don’t know about that..So do you like, have any questions about it or anything?”

“Actually no, I learned a lot about it from Bucky. I don’t know if you knew, but he’s trans too.” Tony said.

“Wait, really??” Peter’s eyes went wide in shock, he honestly had no idea.

“Oh yeah, actually I own the company who distributes his Testosterone, and we could start you on it real soon. Sadly we have to wait till you’re 18, but maybe for you birthday I could get you to a surgeon for top surgery? If that’s what you want of course, it’s all up to you. And I could invite Bucky and Steve over for dinner some time soon if you’d like someone to talk to about this kind of thing.” Tony said, making a mental list of tasks he had to do later.

Peter sniffles, silently getting up and walking over to his adoptive father. He wrapped his arms around him and began to cry. “Thank you..thank you so much Tony. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Anything for you, kid. You know I love you.” He hugged him back, smiling softly. It kind of pained him to think that Peter was afraid he wouldn’t be accepted. But he’s just glad that he was comfortable enough to tell him.

“So..I’m guessing things went well?” Rhodey asked from the doorway, pizza and 2 liter in hand.

“Definitely.” Peter said to him, a goofy grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter’s stomach made a low growl, causing him to wake from his slumber. He groaned, clutching his stomach and curling up into a ball. He had eaten way too much pizza the previous night, and he had forgotten that sometimes pizza doesn’t agree with him. He threw his covers off and slowly pushed himself up off the bed. He slid down onto the floor and started to shuffle to his bedroom door. 

“Dad..? Hey do we still have that stuff for your stomach?” he called down the hallway. No response. He made his way down the hall, his arm still draped around his midsection. He nudged open his father’s door and peered inside. The bed was still made, it looked like no one had touched it all night. He frowned, knowing this his father had probably stayed up all night again in his lab. He sighed and turned around, curious as to what Tony had been working on all night.

As he approached the glass door, he saw Tony slumped over at a table, his hands working away at something. He swung open the door and called out to him.

“Dad?” he asked quietly, he knew that Tony had a tendency to get sucked into his work and he didn’t want to startle him.

“Oh hey kid! You’re just the guy I wanted to see. I want to show you something.” he said, perking up and motioning for Peter to come closer.

Peter walked towards him, his mind filled with the possible things he could be working on. When he looked over his shoulder he saw his Spider-Man suit. But it didn’t look any different. He frowned, confused. 

“What’s this?” he asked, a bewildered look on his face.

“I installed a perfectly safe binder to your suit! Now you don’t have to wear yours when you go out. I can make another one for you to wear on a day to day basis if you want to as well.” he said with a grin on his face. “Wanna try it on?”

Peter nodded vigorously, his eyes lighting up. He took the suit from Tony’s hands, his eyes darting back and forth trying to see if he could figure out how it works.

“Go put it on kiddo.” Tony said softly, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Peter hurried to the bathroom in the lab and started to put it on. When he was done he looked in the mirror and gasped. His chest was so flat! He put a hand over his mouth as tears filled his eyes. He turned to the side and ran his hands down his chest. 

“How is it?” Tony called to him, getting up from his chair and making his way towards the bathroom door. Peter opened the door, tears running down his face.

“It’s perfect..Thank you so much Dad.” he threw his arms around Tony and squeezed him tight.

“You don’t have to thank me kiddo, I’m more than happy to help.” Tony smiled, they don’t hug often but he had to admit that this was nice. He rubbed his back while Peter let out a sob, he knew he needed this. Tony smiled to himself, happy to have such an amazing son.


End file.
